A New Love?
by mewmewlover55
Summary: ONE SHOT Ichigo goes to meat Masaya at the beach, and something life threatening happens to Ichigo while she's there. Kish comes to her rescue, and Ichigo starts to realize new feelings for him? KishIchigo
1. Chapter 1

MML: Hi! I decided to make a 1 shot fic of Kish/Ichigo.

Kish: grinning

MML: Okay… I don't know what else to say so here you go!

A New Love?

Ichigo was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The sound of her alarm clock woke her up at around 8:30 in the morning.

"I better get up and get ready," Ichigo said to herself. The red headed super hero got out of bed and took a shower. She was going on a date with Masaya today and it sounded like he was pretty angry and distressed on the phone when he asked, but Ichigo thought he was just having a rough day, so she didn't ask him about it. Masaya asked her to come out to the beach around 10.

Ichigo looked through her closet and decided to wear a pink dress. The sleeves were short and the bottom of the dress ruffled a little bit and ended slightly below her knees. She slipped on dark red sandals to match the dark red ribbons attached to her dress. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and decided to put her hair up in the usual two pigtails with pink ribbons.

"Mom, I'm going out to meat Masaya I'll be back later!" Ichigo called to her mom while walking down the stairs.

"Okay dear, just don't be back too late," her mother called from the kitchen. Ichigo picked up her basket of food that she made for Masaya and her to eat for breakfast.

Ichigo stepped outside into the warm air. Sounds of some birds chirping and the wind rustling the trees filled her ears. Ichigo started to walk on the side walk. Masha was bobbling up and down on her cell phone.

'Today is the perfect day to go to the beach,' Ichigo thought. 'Ayoma-kun picked a good day.'

The wind flew by and softly caressed her face and made her hair fly by in several directions. She sighed in content.

After about 10 minutes of walking she finally reached the beach. She took of her sandals and held them both in her hand. She walked towards the water and stuck her feet in it. A chill went up her spine as she felt the cold sensation of the water hit her feet. The ocean's water was gently lapping towards the shore and then returned back to where it came from.

Ichigo walked away from the water and looked for Masaya. She found him sitting by the rocks with a large glass bottle in his hand.

'He probably brought some apple cider for us,' Ichigo thought. Then she smiled. 'That was very thoughtful!'

As she drew closer to Masaya she realized that his eyes were slightly puffy and that there was a different cent that was drawing her towards him. It definitely wasn't a good smell, that's for sure.

"Ayoma-kun!" Ichigo called out to him. His head was turned the other way, towards the ocean, he slowly lifted the bottle he was holding and Ichigo saw that the top was off. He took a long gulp from the bottle and dropped it to the ground so it shattered in several pieces.

"Ayoma-kun!" She called out again more concerned. He looked towards her this time and an evil smirk drew across his features. She kneeled down to take a better look at what he was drinking and she held her nose with her finger. "Alcohol! Y-y-your drunk!"

He got up from the rocks and walked towards her in an unsteady manner with a smirk plastered on his face. "My, my Ichigo you're looking pretty today." She was too frightened to move back and she tumbled over the sand and fell on her bottom.

"Ouch," She moaned slightly. Masaya had an outstretched arm to help her up and she took it. He pulled her up roughly and brought her close to his body in one force motion. His breath was laced with the smell of alcohol and Ichigo had to hold back the urge to gag. He harshly grabbed her chin and pulled her face upwards.

"Your mine Ichigo and no ones gonna stop me from what I want," Masaya told her. He crashed his lips onto hers. She moaned in pain as Masaya tightened his grip on her wrist to keep her from struggling. He bit down on her lip, hard, and she cried out in pain. Tears started to run down her face as Masaya continued torturing her.

'Someone please come help me!' Ichigo thought desperately.

"Okay Pai, what's the plan for today?" Tart asked him. "A whale kirema anima, a bird you name it!"

"I told you already were not fighting them today," Pai explained again. "Were only going to Earth to find some more mew aqua's, got it?"

"Yeah Pai, this is probably the hundredth time you told us that," Kish said to him in a bored tone. "I guess I'll go look at the beach."

"I'll go look closer towards their café," Pai said. "Tart, I don't want you following me, you make too much noise and we'll get caught."

"Fine, fine," Tart replied in a childish way. "I'll go into the forest, happy?"

"I'm pleased," Pai said to him with a roll of the eyes. "Okay, be back around seven, so you have about nine hours, that should be enough."

They all teleported to their posts.

Masaya was still kissing Ichigo and was feeling her up and down. Ichigo was practically drowning in her own tears. Masaya threw her down harshly and went towards the glass pieces on the ground.

"Ayoma-kun, why are you doing this?" she whispered to herself. Masaya had a piece of glass in hand and was walking towards her. 'He wouldn't… he shouldn't…. he can't!' Ichigo was still too scared to move and so was Masha so the little robot couldn't call the other mews for help.

"How many cuts would you like, Ichigo?" Masaya asked her. There was an amused glint in his eyes at the sight of her shaking. He kneeled on top of her and dragged the piece of glass down her arm. She screamed in pain. Blood trickled down her arm and onto the soft sand. He sliced the glass piece across her neck.

Ichigo's vision started to get dark but she fought back to keep her consciousness.

Kish landed on the soft sand of the beach, the same one that Ichigo was on. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of a girl screaming that sounded too familiar. He also heard the laughter of a man.

'Forget the Mew Aqua's!" Kish thought quickly. That voice sounded like Ichigo, Ichigo was in trouble! 'I'm coming Ichigo!' Kish ran quickly across the sand and followed the sound towards where they were.

'Is this the way I'm going to die?' Ichigo asked herself. She winced in pain as she felt the blade cut across her leg. Her leg started to feel numb just like her arm and neck did. 'Is my boyfriend really going to kill me?' The next thing she saw was all just a blur of green and she saw Masaya fall down on the ground unconscious. The green haired mystery person picked her up and she felt like she was going to be sick when he did something unexplainable at the moment. The sensation was unlike another and she slowly passed out in his arms.

"Ichigo, Ichigo wake up," a voice called to her while shaking her lightly. "Common I need you o sit up so I can fix your wounds." Ichigo bolted upwards at the voice, she knew all too well that it was Kish.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked him. She moved her arm towards her head but Kish quickly pushed it back down.

"Don't move your arm," Kish told her firmly. "You lost enough blood as it is." Ichigo glanced down at her arm to see what he was talking about and she got queasy at the site. She glanced at her surroundings and realized that she was in her room.

'How did I get here?' Ichigo thought. 'I was at the beach.'

"I think I found you just in time," Kish told her. He opened up the first aid kit and started rapping up her leg in some bandages. She moaned in pain but let him continue. "He was cutting you with glass so I knocked him out and I guess you must have passed out because I teleported too fast." Ichigo blinked and took in all the information. The whole seen flashed back in her mind and she sighed exhausted.

"How am I still alive though, I'm pretty sure I was dying," Ichigo told him.

"I hope this doesn't scare you but you were dying," Kish told her. "I have the ability to prolong some ones life, Pai can heal wounds, and Tart can heal broken bones. It's kind of something we all share." Kish started to wrap the bandages around her arm.

Ichigo suddenly realized what was all happening at the moment. Kish was actually helping her without trying to steal a kiss. He just saved her life. She blushed as she watched Kish work diligently at wrapping the bandages. His golden orbs completely focused on what he was doing.

"K-kish?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm?" he edged her on.

"Why did you save me?" Ichigo asked him. Kish didn't answer right away. He took more bandages and went towards her neck. Kish quickly adverted his gaze towards Ichigo's eyes. She was locked in the gaze and started blushing every second.

"Cause I care about you, and I love you," Kish told her a little grin on his face at how red she became. His golden eyes were hard, determined with some passion held for Ichigo. You could basically read his emotion at that moment.

She fought back the urge to hiss in pain as Kish finished rapping the last bandage.

"Okay you're all better now," Kish told her. He stood up and walked towards the window. "I guess I better be going now."

'He's already leaving?' Ichigo thought. "Wait Kish?"

He looked towards her she got flustered all of a sudden. "Um….can… can you stay here for a while?"

He smiled lightly, "Yeah I guess I could."

"Um… thanks!" Ichigo said. "Maybe I should change my clothes…" She looked at them and they were full of blood. "Don't look!" Kish just smirked. Ichigo took out pink pants and a pink tank top with dark blue lacing around the top. She went into the bathroom to get changed.

'I can't believe I just asked him to stay here,' Ichigo thought to herself. 'Why do I feel like I need him?' Her pigtails were falling out so she took them out and let her hair down. She threw her dress over the shower door and went back into her room. Ichigo walked over to Kish and gave him a hug. Boy was Kish surprised!

"I really should thank you, Kish," Ichigo said to him. Kish just wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back lightly in a calming matter.

"Maybe we should sit down," Kish said to her. He sat on her bed and motioned her to sit next to him. She walked towards him and sat down. "Let me make you comfortable."

Ichigo blushed as Kish put her slightly on his lap. She lay her feet on her bead and rested her head on Kish's chest. Kish was stroking her hair and she didn't realize that she was purring slightly. She quickly stopped and blushed and Kish chuckled which made her face redden more.

"You really are a pretty cat," Kish said to her. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it upwards. "May I?"

'He actually asked me if he could kiss me?' Ichigo thought. She might a noise that sounded like a soft yes. Kish's lips hovered over hers and he pressed them down onto hers. He passionately and affectionately went over the bruise that Masaya made with his tongue and she let him into her mouth. Kish's lips moved slowly on hers and he decided to pull back after that. She wasn't in a condition to kiss anyone at the moment.

Ichigo felt like she needed him now, or that she actually craved him now. Kish looked at Ichigo in the eyes and saw what she wanted but he decided it wouldn't be best for her.

"Ichigo, I have to go now," Kish told her softly. Ichigo let out a soft moan as Kish pressed his lips on hers once more. "See ya around." With that Kish teleported out of her room leaving a now very confused Ichigo. Maybe, just maybe she had feelings for Kish.

MML: Yay finished!

Kish: I saved Ichigo!

MML: Yes you did!

Kish: looking smug

MML: Okay everyone…. REVIEW:)


	2. Chapter 2 AN READ!

A/N: I'm not sure if I want to make this fic an actually story or not, so in your reviews if you could, please say if I should continue with it or if I shouldn't. If you say that I should continue, please give me suggestions for plots because I don't know what I would write for an actually story XD

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

MML: Yes I decided to change this one shot to a story… if I get good ideas in my head XD lol… anyway people please read this chapter and my other story! My other story is really good but no ones reading it XD lol… kk next chappie.

Last Time:

Kish saved Ichigo from the clutches of Masaya Oo. Kish helped Ichigo, now Ichigo has mixed feelings. (Yes, that was a very short last time XD lol)

Chapter 2

Kish's hands were balled into fists when he entered the space ship. Pai and Tart were already there sitting at the table with confused faces.

Kish was shaking with built up fury. 'That bastard! I'm going to kill him for what he did to Ichigo!' Kish walked past his companions without a word.

"Kish!" Tart yelled after him. "Where are you going?" Kish didn't answer he just kept on walking.

"Mind your business, Tart," Pai told him. Pai got up and left an annoyed Tart. He walked into their data room.

'We still didn't find any mew aqua's at this rate we wont be able to save our planet, and with Kish worrying about Mew Ichigo all the time, we wont get anywhere' Pai thought. He typed a bunch of equations and theories and waited for a response. His eyes widened in horror. 'Six more days left!'

Ichigo sat on her pink bed, still thinking about what had happened yesterday. She had school and she knew she would be late if she didn't get going. She was still worried about her encounter with Masaya and she was definitely confused as to why Kish helped her. Sure, Kish told her a bunch of times that he lover her, it's just that Ichigo never thought it to be that true.

She put on her uniform and she really didn't have an appatetite for breakfast so she passed. She stepped outside into the warm air and thought about what she was going to do when she would see Masaya. She walked across the street to get to her school and she didn't see her two best friends there, so she assumed that they went to class already. She walked towards her cubby to get her things, and she saw Masaya talking with someone, he didn't look tired, her looked happy and cheerful, but she sensed a strange dark aura around him (A/N: Important for later… ).

She tried to avoid him, but Masaya caught her staring and he smiled warmly and started walking over to her.

'My cat ears and tail are going to pop out!' Ichigo thought. She desperately tried to think of something else.

"Hey, Ichigo," Masaya said, all smiley. Ichigo had fear in her eyes. Masaya could tell. "What's wrong?"

'He probably forgot everything that happened the other day,' Ichigo thought, slightly angry. "Nothing…. Um… I'll talk to you later!" She quickly got away from him and went to her class.

Before she knew it school was over, surprisingly her teachers didn't give her any home work, which was good. So, if the aliens send an attack then she won't have to worry about more work.

She got to the café, none of her friends knew what happened, but Ichigo still had bandages on from when Kish was treating her. Of course they noticed and they… cornered her.

"Why are you bandaged up?" Mint yelled at her, obviously worried about what happened. The café didn't open yet, so they had a few minutes to yell at Ichigo.

"Did a kirema anima attack?" Lettuce asked her.

"No, no it wasn't that," Ichigo told them. She told them the whole story.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't be dating a guy like that, how responsible can he be if he gets drunk and then decides to kill you," Zakuro told her.

"By the way," Pudding said. "How did you get bandaged up?"

Ichigo blushed a bunch of pretty shades of pink and red. "That's... um… my business!" She ran away leaving a cloud of smoke behind and they all sweat dropped.

Lettuce went and opened the café, and there was a lot of noise and commotion coming from the park.

"A kirema anima!" Pudding yelled. "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" All the other girls followed her, and ran toward the park. Ichigo didn't transform yet, she knew that Kish would be there and she wasn't ready to face him.

"Hurry up Ichigo," Ryou told her. He was calm because he knew that the girls could easily defeat what the aliens had thrown out this time. Ichigo got up and started running towards the scene.

Pudding was glomping Tart, Zakuro was fighting against Pai, Lettuce and Mint were fighting off the kirema anime, and that left Ichigo to transform and Kish hovering above watching.

Ichigo transformed, despite Kish's staring. She turned and glared at him but he just smiled at her and she got uneasy.

'How can I hurt him?' Ichigo thought. 'He saved my life!' She was still looking up and Kish saw that she was thinking, but then she snapped out of it. Kish smirked and took out his daggers.

"Time to play kitty cat!" Kish called down to her. He teleported behind her back and tried to attack her but she dodged it. Kish teleported behind her again and she stumbled back wards leaning into to him. He wrapped his arm around her neck and held his dagger to her throat.

She squirmed below him which only made Kish more eager to keep her in that position.

"I see your fighting right after you're wounded," Kish whispered in her ear. His hot breath going down her neck and she shivered, remembering how he kissed her before he left. Kish smirked at her longing for him. "I need to check to see if your wounds are healed, I'll stop by at your house later."

He left feather light kisses down her neck and he slowly moved the daggers away from her neck. The other mews defeated the kirema anima and all the aliens teleported away.

All of the girls ran over to Ichigo and Mint was the first to speak, "What was he doing to you! He was all over you, Ichigo!" All of the other girls agreed with Mint.

"You didn't shove him off or anything!" Pudding added in.

Ichigo blushed, she didn't know what to say to them. She couldn't tell them about what Kish did for her.

"Um… guys… it's nothing really!" Ichigo told them and she quickly ran away. She returned back to her human form behind a tree so no one could see her. Tears burned her eyes and cheeks; she hated lying to her friends.

'I'll stop by at your house later,' Ichigo thought, Kish's words running through her head. That alien could just be so annoying, dangerous, and caring, loving, kind……..DAMMIT!' Ichigo kicked the bench in the park she was walking in, and a bunch of birds flew away.

She looked up at the sky. Rain started falling down rapidly, followed by some thunder.

'Odd,' Ichigo thought. 'It's been sunny out all day.' She started walking to her house in the rain. Her parents weren't home when she got there. She left her wet shoes by the front door and she went to her room.

When she got to her room she gasped. Kish was already in there sitting on her bed like he lived there.

He heard her gasp and he turned around with a grin on his face. "Hello, Ichigo, my my fighting right after you're hurt." He got up from the bed and started to walk towards her. She stepped back slightly, nervousness took over her whole body and she felt her face heating up.

Kish's smirk only grew as he watched her. He walked over to her and just stood in front of her. Ichigo was pinned up against the wall without even realizing it. Kish placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look at him.

Her blush increased as she started to get lost in his eyes. Kish's eyelids lowered slightly.

"You know," he started in a hushed voice. "You're really pretty, Ichigo." Kish moved in slowly just to tease her slightly and then slowly pulling back, leaving his hot breath trailing down her face and neck.

Ichigo shivered slightly under him and she started to breathe quickly.

"Now my kitten, I need to make sure your wounds are healed," Kish said while smirking slightly. She nodded her head slowly and sat down on her bed. Kish had a very mischievous idea pop into his head and he smirked at his own thought.

He untied the bandage around Ichigo's arm and she winced when it was taken off completely.

"Hmmm, it still hurts?" Kish asked her. She nodded. "Let me make it feel better…"

He leaned in and brushed his lips on the top of the wound, grazing lightly not to hurt her but give her pleasure at the same time. He let his tongue slide over it slowly and sensually. She let out a soft moan and Kish stopped what he was doing.

"Kish," Ichigo whispered. "You can't do this…" She knew her words sounded so fake and had nothing to back it up.

Kish smirked,"You know you're wrong…" He brought his face closer to hers and brushed his lips against hers. He placed his hands on either side of her face so she wouldn't move. She moaned lightly when he placed his tongue on the tip of her lips asking for entrance and she immediately opened her mouth. He explored her mouth and she did the same to him.

He moved one of his hands from her face down to her neck. Ichigo placed her hands behind his head and started to play around with his hair and circular motions. He moved his mouth off of hers and started to kiss down her jaw and towards her neck.

He kissed with his lips and tongue and she yelled his name out when he went over a soft spot. He just kept on going over it to make sure she was feeling all of the pleasure that she could. He knew she still wasn't in any condition to do anything, so he pulled away lightly tracing her face with his hand.

"You seem to be healing quickly," Kish said lightly. "I'll see ya around, pretty cat." With that he teleported out of the room and back to the space ship.

'Why, why is he always doing this to me,' Ichigo thought. 'I need to figure this out…'

Spaceship

"Kish where have you been," Pai asked him.

"Hmmm, none of your concern," Kish replied while taking a seat on the couch.

"He was probably having some fun with the hold hag," Tart said nonchalantly.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kish yelled at the younger alien.

"What idiots," Pai said to himself.

MML: Yes finished this chapter

Tart: You have put this off for nearly…. 5 months! You moron!

MML: Thanks a bunch for your support Tart.

Tart: Yea, no problem.

MML: Well hope you liked this chapter I'm sorry for taking so long to update, btw if u review please tell me what you would like next


End file.
